Alive
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Naruto sang Kyuubi No Kitsune adalah seorang ketua geng terkenal..hmm,gimana ya kalau didalam hidupnya ketemu seorang eksekutif muda yang nyawanya sedang terancam?
1. Chapter 1

-a/n : HUWWAAA~...my first fic-ku akhirnya jadi#nangis haru#..

**-SPECIAL THANKS **for Tsuki-senpai yang sudah membantu saia dalam pembuatan fic ini#peyuk-peyuk#

-Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto...

-Pairing : SasuNaru dan lannya yang belum diketahui..kukuku.

-Rated : T

-Warning : ,YAOI,AU,OOC,Shounen-ai,typo,dan lain-lain...

-Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

-Keterangan Usia :

-Naruto DKK: 18 Tahun

-Sasuke : 19 Tahun

-Iruka : 24 Tahun

-Kakashi : 26 Tahun

_ALIVE_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Buk!

Suara hantaman yang cukup keras itu terdengar dari sebuah gang kecil di pinggiran kota. Saat itu malam sudah merajai langit dan warna hitam gelaplah yang kini menghiasinya. Hitam tak berwarna.

"Cih! Kenapa yang datang hanya tikus-tikus lemah ini?" seru seorang pria bertubuh kekar sambil memandang remeh dua orang pemuda yang terkapar di tanah. Kondisi dua orang pemuda itu terlihat sangat lemah tak berdaya.

"Di mana ketua kalian, hah?"

"..." Yang ada hanya keheningan malam. Pemuda kekar itu menggertak kesal memandang dua pemuda yang berada di depannya sekarang. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada suara yang menjawab.

"Cih! Jika kalian tidak memberitahuku tentang ketua kalian itu..." Ada jeda di antara kalimat yang mengancam itu. Kali ini yang berbicara adalah pria berambut gondrong dengan muka garangnya. "...akan kubunuh kalian!" lanjutnya sambil menarik kasar kerah baju salah satu pemuda itu.

"Eh? Kalau kalian bisa coba saja!" remeh pemuda dengan tanda segitiga merah di pipinya. Matanya memandang remeh pria yang lebih besar darinya. 'Ini bukan masalah besar.' ujarnya dalam hati.

BUAKK!

Dengan itu satu pukulan keras pun mendarat di pipi kanan Kiba. Rintihan sakit pun terdengar jelas dari bibir sang Inuzuka itu. Darah yang tadinya berhenti kini mengalir kembali menampakkan warna merahnya.

"Hm, baiklah jika itu permintaanmu, bocah." Dengan tidak berperasaan tubuh Kiba pun dilempar begitu saja.

"Ukh!" ringis Kiba sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Hahaha... Ini kah _Gang_ Kyuubi itu, heh? Lemah! Kalian lemah!" hina pria bertato di lengan kirinya. Emosinya kini memuncak melepaskan suara teriakannya. Teriakan yang berupa penghinaan.

"SHIT! DIAM KAUU!" seru Kiba yang bersusah payah bangkit lalu berlari menuju arah pria bertato tersebut.

"KIBA, JANGAN!" teriak pemuda berambut hijau yang masih terkapar di tanah. Hatinya ingin mencegah tapi apa dayanya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa melihat Kiba dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Melihat Kiba berlari dan...

"Cih, masih bisa bangun, heh?"

BUAGH!

"Arrggh!"

"KIBAAA! Sial tubuhku,"

"Ku-kuso!" gumam Kiba sebelum gelap dirasakannya. "Kenapa aku? Sialan, keadaan seperti ini aku..."

"Habisi kedua bocah ini sekarang!"

"YHOAA!"

SYUTT! CTAKK!

"Akh!" Pria bertato itu meringis saat sebuah batu kerikil mengenai kepalanya.

"Ke-kerikil? Siapa yang...?" Spontan tatapan semua mata -minus Kiba yang pingsan- beralih ke sumber kerikil tersebut. Sosok pemuda piranglah yang terlihat di sana. Dengan terampil, tangan kanannya memainkan kerikil-kerikil itu.

"SIAPA KAU, HAH?" gusar pria yang terkena lemparan kerikil, sosok pirang itu pun maju dengan langkah santai lalu berhenti tepat 5m di hadapan para berandalan itu.

"Yo, Menma!" sapanya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tan-nya.

"Na-Naruto?" Pemuda bernama Menma itu menata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Konbawa, minna! Aku ada sedikit masalah di sini," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU, BOCAH!" Semua berandalan itu pun menyerang Naruto dengan benda-benda tajam yang digenggamnya. Sekilas, Naruto menutup mata. Warna mata yang tadinya berwarna biru langit kini berubah menjadi merah. Kerikil yang digenggamnya pun hancur tertiup angin.

"MATI KAU, BOCAH!"

SYUTT!

"Apa?" Dengan mulus Naruto menghindar ke sebelah kiri dan langsung memukul tengkuk pria itu dengan kasar. Alhasil, pria itu pun ambruk.

"Majulah kalian!" ucapnya menantang. Mata berwarna merah itu menatap tajam lawan yang dihadapinya. Tanpa ampun dan belas kasih.

"JANGAN SOK KAU, BOCAH!"

"_It's show time_," gumam Naruto dengan lincah menghindari serangan para berandalan itu.

BRUAG! TRANG!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai perut salah seorang berandalan. Pria itu membungkuk menahan sakit. Lalu, serangan lain pun menghampiri Naruto, dengan memanfaatkan punggung orang yang membungkuk itu sebagai tumpuan tangannya, dia pun melancarkan tendangan telak ke arah si penyerang.

DUAGH! BRUK!

Pria itu pun ambruk dengan wajah bercap sepatu. "SIAL KAU BOC-"

DUAG!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat dengan indah di wajah pria yang tadi berada di belakang Naruto.

"Eh? Inikah kemampuan kalian, brengsek?" ujar Naruto sambil membelakangi dua orang yang tersisa dengan suara berat. Kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang ini pun membalikkan badannya tepat pada saat cahaya bulan purnama menangkap wajah tan-nya. Seringai pun diperlihatkannya.

"Ja-jangan, Kyu-Kyuubi no Kitsune," gumam sang pria gondrong. Mimik wajah yang tadi terlihat sangat garang kini berubah menjadi seekor tikus yang sedang terpojok oleh pemangsanya. Keadaan pun berbalik.

"..."

"..."

"KA-KABUURR!" Dengan itu, mereka berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya, tak lupa menyeret ketiga teman lainnya yang tepar tak berdaya. *ck,ck,ck. Setia kawan juga mereka O.o*

"Cih, kabur, ya?" ujar Naruto sinis. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sekilas dan membukanya kembali, warna iris matanya pun berubah dari warna merah menyala menjadi biru jernih yang mengagumkan.

"Menma! Kiba! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berucap sambil menghampiri kedua sosok temannya tersebut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kiba, dia cukup parah," jelas Menma yang sudah dapat berdiri dan sekarang memapah Kiba.

"Hahh... Sebaiknya kita segera mengobati Kiba dan kau juga, Menma. Kalau sudah baikan, ceritakan semuanya padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa orang-orang tadi." Naruto berseru dengan nada khawatir.

"Baik, ketu- maksudku Naruto,"

"Hm."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Apa mereka akan berhasil, Kabuto?" tanya seseorang yang bersandar di kursi santainya dengan secangkir wine berwarna merah pekat. Orang itu bertanya tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya. Mata hitam tajamnya memandang lurus ke arah kaca transparan yang menampakan keindahan malam itu.

"Ya, Orochimaru-Sama. 55% cara ini akan berhasil, karena yang melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah orang-orang profesional di bidang ini," jawab yakin lelaki bernama Kabuto.

"55%? Persentase yang lumayan besar. Kau boleh keluar." ujar orang bernama Orochimaru tetap pada posisinya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-Sama. Saya permisi." Hormat Kabuto sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah pintu tertutup, Orochimaru membalikkan kursinya dan menaruh cangkir wine di atas meja kerjanya. "Hmm... Bersiaplah, Uchiha-Sama." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Matahari bersinar terang menggantikan sang malam. Cahaya mentari masuk melewati celah tirai kamar yang memang sengaja dibuka. Perlahan-lahan cahaya berwarna putih yang dihalangi oleh kaca jendela besar itu membuat seseorang pemuda berambut hitam membuka paksa kedua matanya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dalam beberapa kedipan. Setelah terbiasa mata itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakan bola mata onyx yang memukau.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-Sama" sapa hormat seorang pria seraya berdiri di sisi kiri jendela yang tadi telah dibuka.

"Hn." balasnya singkat sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku dan mengambil posisi bersandar pada bantal dibelakangnya. "Kakashi," panggil pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kepada_ butler_-nya.

"Ya, Sasuke-Sama?" ucap sang _butler_ dengan hormat.

". . .tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf Sasuke-Sama, untuk sarapan Anda ingin saya antarkan ke sini atau ingin sarapan di ruang makan?" tanya Kakashi tanpa bergeming dari posisinya. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, Kakashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Setelah itu dia pun membungkuk hormat dan beranjak keluar dari kamar atasannya.

'Untuk apa makan di ruang makan bila hanya sendiri.' batin Sasuke.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lapor, target segera akan pergi dari kediamannya," ucap seorang misterius dari sebuah benda kecil yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Sosok itu menghubungi seseorang lainnya dengan _walky-talky-_nya sambil mengintai sebuah rumah mewah.

"Awasi terus, jangan sampai lolos!" ucap suara seseorang menjawab laporan itu.

"Baik."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda," ucap Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil Tuannya dengan sikap hormat.

"Terima kasih." balas Sasuke singkat kemudian menaiki mobil hitam BMW 520i miliknya.

"Itterasshai~ Sasuke-Sama." ucap Kakashi sambil membungkuk sekilas, yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, mobil BMW hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha yang mewah itu.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lapor, target sudah meninggalkan kediamannya," ucap _stalker_ itu sambil memperhatikan mobil Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Baiklah. Selebihnya biar kami yang membereskannya." jawab seseorang di tempat lain.

"Baik!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Disebuah bangunan tua berlantai 2 dipinggir markas Kyuubi berdiri kokoh yang dikelilingi juga dengan pohon-pohon besar yang ridang adalah tempat stratategis dan sulit diketahui orang lain.

Disalah satu ruangan dalam gedung itu terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berbicara serius disofa yang saling pula pemuda yang satunya sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya pada pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto." ucap seseorang pemuda berambut hijau sebahu dengan mata _emerald_-nya.

"Hmm... Jadi, kau dan Kiba dicegat oleh mereka karena mereka tahu kalian anggotaku?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pandangan mata berwarna indah itu menatap serius pemuda yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Ma-maaf Naruto kalau saja kami lebih kuat..." lirih Menma seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap bawah lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Eh? Tidak perlu minta maaf, Menma. Yang penting kalian selamat,"

"I-itu Naruto," ucap Menma terbata..

"Apa?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami sedang dalam bahaya?" Kali ini Menma menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tatapan kedua matanya terpancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu dalam.

"Oh, itu. Tidak, aku hanya heran saja kalian tidak hadir ke tempat rapat _Gang_. Karena khawatir aku mencari kalian. Dan syukurlah saat melintasi blok itu, aku mendengar suara orang berkelahi dan ternyata itu kalian. Dua nyawa terselamatkan. Hehehe..." jelas Naruto.

"Tentang rapat itu juga, kami minta maaf," ucap Menma dengan nada bersalah. Naruto pun melangkah dan menepuk pundak kiri Menma. "Sudah, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kalian adalah teman-temanku yang berharga."

"I-iya. Arigatou, Naruto." ucap Menma lega yang dibalas cengiran khas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Menma! Kiba sudah sadar!" seru seorang gadis berambut cepol menghampiri Naruto dan Menma.

"Wah, kalau begitu syukur deh." jawab Naruto lega.

"Hahh..." Menma pun ikut menghela nafas lega.

Tak sengaja mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Gyaa! Gawat! Sudah jam 8! Teman-teman aku harus pergi kerja dulu di toko, ya! Titip salamku buat Kiba!" Dengan itu pun Naruto berlari kencang meninggalkan Markas Kyuubi.

"Hahaha... Dasar Naruto itu." ucap gadis berambut cepol bernama Tenten. Sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum manis melihat kepergian Naruto.

Ya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah bekerja di sebuah salah satu restoran terkenal di Konoha sebagai Pattiserie, sebenarnya juga restoran yang bernama Iruka's Café ini awalnya adalah restoran baru dan belum dikenal masyarakat di sana. Entah karena tempat yang tidak strategis atau karena belum ada promosi dari café ini dan saat itulah Naruto mencoba melamar bekerja –untuk menambah uang kas _Gang_- dan karena Naruto memang kenal baik dengan Iruka. Alhasil, dia diterima di sana.

Selain itu Iruka memiliki 4 pegawai lainnya yang terdiri dari 2 wanita dan 3 pria -termaksud Naruto-, sehari setelah diterimanya Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat café ini langsung ramai diserbu pengunjung. Ya, walau Iruka awalnya heran karena kebanyakan pengunjung adalah laki-laki, tapi toh dia bersyukur dan sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto dan dengan itu Iruka's Café jadi terkenal bukan hanya hidangannya yang enak dan murah, tapi tempatnya juga nyaman ditambah seorang Pattiserie yang tampan dan cantik rasanya semua indera perasa jadi terpuaskan.

"Iruka-san, Naruto belum datang? Tidak biasanya dia ,Sai dan Shion juga." ujar seorang pemuda yang juga seorang Pattiserie berambut hijau lumut di kepang satu, bermata coklat madu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Tsumaru-kun."jawab Iruka yang akan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hei, Tsumaru sebelah sini belum dibereskan!"seru seorang gadis berkuncir satu berambut coklat sama dengan iris matanya.

"Iya, iya."sambil ngedumel Tsumaru pun membersihkan bagian yang masih kotor.

"Wah... Hakuto-chan, semangat sekali ya!" puji Iruka pada gadis bernama Hakuto itu.

"Yah, sebentar lagi 'kan café dibuka, tidak sopan 'kan kalau tamu masuk dan ruangannya kotor." ujar Hakuto sambil mengelap meja.

"Ya sudah, semangat ya!" Dengan itu Iruka pun masuk ke ruangannya.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ini hanya perasannya atau apa dia merasa ada yang aneh 'kenapa tidak sampai-sampai?' pikirnya dan tiba-tiba saja mobil BMW hitam itu berhenti membuat Sasuke makin curiga. "Ada apa ini?" serunya dengan tatapan tajam pada bangku sopir.

"Maaf, Uchiha-Sama Anda..." ucapan supir itu terputus.

Cklek!

"Anda harus mati sekarang!" Tanpa aba-aba sang sopir menodongkan pistol berlaras pendek dikening Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang sang Uchiha. Perlahan pintu kanan mobil itu terbuka dan sebuah gerakan membuat sang Uchiha keluar diikuti oleh seorang yang diduga komplotannya juga. Pemuda berambut raven itu diseret ke arah bangunan tua yang sepi dan didorong hingga ia terjatuh.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Salah seorang di antara mereka yang tadi menyamar menjadi sopir itu pun melepas topengnya dan... "Kami dari Akatsuki, ditugaskan membunuh Anda, Uchiha-Sama." ucap seseorang berambut coklat.

".. Eh, Orochimaru, ya?"

"Benar,"

"..."

"Maaf, kami harus merenggut nyawa Anda sekarang." ucap seseorang lagi dengan rambut peraknya.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hei, Karin ini apa?" ujar pria berambut silver sambil menampakkan sebuah tabung kecil berukuran ibu jari. Warna tabung itu putih mengkilap.

"Sudah, itu buang saja! Cari dokumennya!" omel wanita bernama Karin seraya menjitak kepala pemuda itu.

"Iya, iya. Santai aja kali, Juugo dan Hidan pasti sudah membereskan Uchiha itu!" sungut pemuda itu dengan cengiran tajam di bibirnya.

"Iya. Itu juga aku tahu, Suigetsu! Sudah buang saja itu!" ucap Karin 'Hahh... Padahal dia sangat tampan jadi sayang kalau dibunuh.' pikir Karin. Suigetsu pun melempar benda yang ditemukannya. Namun...

"Uwwaah! Aku ter-" Naruto vakum.

CTAKK!

"Auw! Kuso, sakit! Are? Apa ini?" Ternyata tabung kecil tadi ditemukan oleh Naruto yang menjadi korban pelemparan itu. "Siapa ya-" Perkataannya terputus ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam diobrak-abrik oleh 2 orang mencurigakan 15 meter dari tempatnya berdiri –widih lemparan Suigetsu jauh bener- dan tak lama kemudian 2 orang itu pun berlari menjauh. Karena didorong rasa curiga dan penasaran akhirnya Naruto mengikuti 2 orang itu.

~0~0~0~0~0~

DUAG! BRUAK!

Dengan tendangan telak diperut, Sasuke pun roboh sambil meringis kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dari bibir manisnya.

"Sudahlah Hidan," lerai Juugo.

"Iya, baiklah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghajar anak ini. Tapi, nanti dia juga akan mati." ujar santai Hidan

'mati, ya?' pikir Sasuke, ada rasa kelegaan di sana.

"Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal Uchiha-Sama." Saat pelatuk pada peluru itu akan ditarik. Seseorang pun datang memotongnya. "Juugo, Hidan!" teriak Karin dan Suigetsu secara bersamaan.

"Kalian? Dokumennya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Hidan, Juugo hanya melirik sekilas.

"Iya, tentu. Ini 'kan?" balas Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan sebuah map bewarna biru dengan tulisan 'Uchiha Corp'.

"Kerja bagus," puji Hidan. "Baiklah, tinggal membereskan yang ini," gumam Hidan sambil memandang remeh sang Uchiha muda itu.

"Hmm..." Dengan itu Juugo menarik pelatuk pistol itu. "Selemat tinggal, Uchi-"

BRUAGH!

"Arrgh" ringis Juugo kesakitan. Seseorang telah memukul punggungnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa bahkan tidak disadari mereka semua dan saat itu juga tangannya dipelintir kebelakang refleks 3 orang yang berada di dekat Juugo pun mundur selangkah.

"Siapa kau, hah?" seru Hidan. Naruto langsung menendang jauh pistol Juugo yang terjatuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, teman?" ucap Naruto lalu mendorong Juugo ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur," gumam Juugo. Walau Hidan ogah, tapi mereka langsung pergi dari sana dan masuk ke mobil yang diduga Naruto sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Hahh… Akhir-akhir ini kenapa angka kriminal makin meningkat, ya?" gumamnya. Lalu 'Oh ya, orang itu.' Naruto pun langsung menghampiri pemuda yang saat ini terlihat lelah dengan darah yang hampir kering pada dagunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya. Naruto terkaget ketika melihat darah keluar dari hidung dan juga mulut pemuda itu.

"O-obat, obatku." gumam pemuda itu pelan dengan nafas tersengal.

"Na-nani?" Wajah panik mulai terlihat dari wajah tan itu. Kurang menyadari, Sasuke pun limbung dan pingsan dipelukan Naruto. "Mayday! Mayday! Bagaimana ini?" seru panik Naruto yang kini mendapati pemuda itu pingsan dipelukannya. "Gawat! Tapi…" Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menggendong tubuh Sasuke dipunggungnya dan berlari kencang. "Bertahanlah! Kau..."

-TBC-

a/n : Semoga tidak mengecewakan bagi readers yang telah mau membaca fic saia...#bungkuk#

_REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tawaran?

-a/n : Halllooo!#disumpel#..YO,Minna!,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai.

Senangnyaaa..!Terimakasih banyak pada anggota FSBN. Honeyf-senpai yang membeta fic saia^^ dan juga smua reader yang telah mau membaca apa lagi mereview fic saia ini^^…

#ngasih bunga#,semoga dichapter 2 tidak mengecewakan.

-Balasan Review yang tdk login:

_Fujoshi Nyasar : wahaha..iya tu murni kecerobohan saia..

Sankyu atas pemberitahuannya#bungkuk#. .

Waah,ini SasuNaru lho..ya donk harus

Kan' leadernya^^..makasih reviewnya..^^

Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi punya saia, bakalan hancur jadinya... =.='

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaObi, dan lainnya yang belum dibuat…

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, dan senegrinya..

Keterangan Usia :

- Naruto dkk : 18 Tahun

- Sasuke : 19 Tahun

- Kakashi : 26 Tahun

- Obito : 26 Tahun

- Iruka : 24 Tahun

_ALIVE_

Chapter 2: Tawaran?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sasuke's POV

"... Engh..?"

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekitarku. Ternyata masih di ruangan putih ini lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, sudah berapa kali aku terdampar di sini, walau kali ini bukan dengan alasan 'itu' aku berada di sini.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk..." ucapku tanpa memandang pintu masuk bercat putih itu.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan salah satu orang yang kupercayai, dan mungkin hanya dia yang tersisa dari orang-orang kepercayaanku, yaitu paman dan kakakku.

"Sudah kau dapatkan informasi tentang pemuda itu, Kakashi?"

Aku bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaraku.

"Iya, Sasuke-sama." Jeda sesaat. "Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang Pattiserie," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu. Uzumaki Naruto."

Ya, aku meminta Kakashi untuk mencari tahu seorang pemuda yang menolongku dari anak buah Orochimaru yang menyerangku dua hari yang lalu. Setelah sadar, aku meminta Kakashi untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Jujur, aku tertarik dengan kemampuannya dalam bela diri walau hanya sekilas melihat sebelum aku pingsan.

"Ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui, Sasuke-sama."

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi berseru. Aku menoleh pada Kakashi dengan heran. Karena, baru kali ini aku mendengar nada bicara Kakashi yang menurutku aneh.

"Apa itu, Kakashi?" tanyaku heran.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah ketua dari kelompok berandalan yang dijuluki… Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi menegurku.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune itu..." kataku.

"Iya, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Aku memandang Kakashi, agaknya suasana di ruangan ini tampak berbeda.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune itu... siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Entah aku berilusi atau tidak, aku melihat Kakashi sedikit bergeming dari posisinya dengan tampang yang menurutku aneh. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

Sasuke's POV End

"Yare-yare~ sudah kuduga," batin Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Kakashi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tanya Sasuke sedikit menuntut.

Kakashi berdeham.

"Khng... maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, ceritakanlah."

Dan Kakashi pun menceritakan semua info yang sudah didapatkan kepada Sasuke.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Iruka's Café-

"Naruto! Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor sembilan!" seru Tsumaru dari meja pemesanan.

"IYA!"

Sedangkan gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat, bermata ungu violet sedang santai di meja VIP sambil minum teh.

"Hmm…" desisnya, menikmati teh itu.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak mejanya pelan. Beberapa orang menoleh.

"Nona Shion..." sahut orang itu yang ternyata Hakuto dengan nada lembut tapi seram, setidaknya begitulah anggapan orang yang melihat.

"Iya..."

Hakuto tersenyum.

"Bisakah… KAU MEMBANTU KAMI, HAH!"

"Maaf ya... Aku malas," kata Shion santai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Ctak!

'Hahh... mulai lagi,' batin Tsumaru melihat dari meja pemesanan dengan tampang bosan.

"Silahkan hidangannya, nona-nona manis," ucap Sai tersenyum mengabaikan keributan tiga meja darinya itu. Dengan otomatis, Sai mengalihkan perhatian gadis-gadis di meja yang sebelumnya melihat keributan Shion dan Hakuto. Kemudian mereka _blushing_ melihat senyum Sai.

"MALAS KAU BILANG!" Hakuto meledak, namun Shion tetap santai.

"A-anu, Shion-chan, Hakuto-chan. Sudah... jangan bertengkar. Lihat banyak pelanggan yang melihat, tidak baik," Naruto menegur dengan lembut.

"Habis, lihat dia," Hakuto menunjuk Shion.

"I-iya," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shion. "Shion-chan, harap kamu mengerti ya... Kafe sedang ramai jadi bantu kami sebentar saja," Naruto meminta dengan lembut.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu menghela nafas. Menaruh cangkir teh di meja dan berdiri.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto-kun yang meminta..." Shion pun beranjak ke arah meja pemesanan.

"Grr... Naruto, kau ini terlalu memanjakannya tahu! Tegas sedikit dong!" gusar Hakuto sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hahh… tegas ya..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Yo, Kakashi!" ujar seseorang menyapa Kakashi yang baru keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

Kakashi menoleh. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Apa anda sehat-sehat saja, Obito-sama?"

Obito tersenyum sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang silvernya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan, hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan 'sama' lagi. Toh, aku bukan lagi bagian dari Uchiha."

Kakashi terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Obito.

"Sasuke-sama sudah sehat dan besok sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Obito mengela nafas lega, setidaknya sekarang keponakannya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ooh... syukurlah. Setelah pulang nanti, kau harus menyuruhnya istirahat penuh! Anak itu terlalu fokus terhadap pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan sekitar dan kesehatannya."

'Ya, contohnya tadi,' batin Kakashi. "Ya, saya mengerti."

Obito memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Hahh, aku tahu Orochimaru tidak akan menyerah sampai tujuannya tercapai seperti halnya dia menghancurkan perusahaan lain walau harus memakai cara-cara kotor." Jeda sesaat. Kemudian, Obito menoleh ke Kakashi. Serius. "Berjanjilah padaku, Kakashi. Tolong jaga Sasuke selagi aku menyelidiki dan mencari bukti untuk menyeret Orochimaru beserta anak buahnya ke jeruji besi seumur hidup," ujar Obito menggebu-gebu.

"Iya, Inspektur-sama,"ucap Kakashi singkat. 'Hahh... yang satu workaholic dan yang satunya ambisius...' ratap Kakashi.

Sebenarnya, alasan Obito tidak menyandang nama Uchiha lagi karena ia memiliki cita-cita yang menurutnya lebih penting daripada menjalankan perusahaan keluarga. Ya, cita-citanya adalah menjadi bagian dari anggota polisi yang jelas-jelas ditentang keras oleh keluarganya, sehingga membuat dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Uchiha Madara, ayahnya. Akhirnya, Obito nekat minggat dari rumah, dan sekarang menetap di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang hanya diketahui oleh Itachi, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Alasan kenapa hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu, karena keluarga Uchiha sudah tidak menganggap Obito bagian dari Uchiha lagi. Tentu saja hal tersebut disambut oleh Obito dengan kegembiraan penuh saat mendapat kabar itu dari Kakashi melalui telepon, Obito nekat memanjat pagar mansion Uchiha tengah malam, lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas. Dan juga berteriak-teriak, "YEAH! I'M FREEDOOOMM!" di halaman mansion Uchiha, sukses membangunkankan hampir seluruh penghuni rumah dan baru berhenti ketika satpam rumah menyeretnya keluar.

-Back to Kakashi dan Obito-

Obito membalikkan badan, lalu berucap, "Kakashi?"

"Iya..."

"Pegang janjimu tadi, jaga Sasuke. Aku tidak mau ia bernasib sama seperti Itachi... Sudah ya, titip salam sayangku kepada Sasuke!"

Dengan itu, Obito pun melangkah pergi. Tentu saja Kakashi mengerti sekali maksud dari perkataan Obito.

Setelah Obito menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi, ia pun tersenyum di balik masker putihnya.

"... Aku berjanji, Obito..." gumam Kakashi meninggalkan keformalitasan yang selama ini melekat padanya.

Lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Aku pulang MINNA!" seru Naruto memasuki rumah yang sekaligus tempat _geng_ Kyuubi berkumpul.

"Waah... Naru-nii, pulang!" seru seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun, berambut hitam, dan bergigi ompong di bagian depan.

Setelah mendengar seruan Konahamaru, dua kepala anak kecil yang sebaya muncul dari ruangan di sampingnya.

Dan…

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Bruk!

"NARU-NII OKAERI!" seru tiga anak itu menerjang Naruto dan menimpanya tubuhnya.

"Iya! Iya! Ayo turun dulu anak-anak nakal atau kuhajar kalian!" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah bercanda.

"Hehehe..." cengir polos ketiga anak itu. Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan tadi.

"Hei, ayo turun! Konahamaru kau leadernya, 'kan? Kasihan Naruto."

Tiga anak itu langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto. "Gomen. Habis Naru-nii pulangnya lama," kata salah satu anak berambut coklat panjang bermata ungu bernama Yukimaru.

"... Haha... gomen, tadi harus membersihkan kafe dulu. Berarti Sai sudah pulang, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Iya. Bahkan, Sai-nii sudah pulang sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang sedang mandi," jawab anak terakhir bernama Inari dengan jempol kiri menunjuk belakangnya.

"Oh..." jawab Naruto singkat.

Tiba-tiba Sai muncul di belakang Kiba. "Yo, Naruto-kun!"

"GYAA~ SAI! Jangan muncul dari belakang seperti itu! KAGET TAHU!" seru Kiba histeris.

"Gomen..." jawab Sai, lalu memandang Naruto dengan serius. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan tajam Sai, Naruto mengangguk.

"Oya, hei, para bocah! Sana kerjakan PR kalian!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk tangga.

"Hu-uh! Bilang saja, kalau kami tidak boleh ikut rapat Kyuubi," sungut Konahamaru yang disetujui Yukimaru dan Inari.

"Kalian i-"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi, untuk kalian ini belum saatnya," potong Naruto.

"Hu-uh! Baik-baik."

Dan akhirnya Konahamaru cs berlalu ke lantai dua.

"Dasar bocah," dumel Kiba.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Di sebuah gedung tinggi berlantai tiga puluh yang sangat mewah. Di salah satu ruangan dalam gedung itu.

"Orochimaru-sama ini dokumen yang berhasil dibawa oleh Akatsuki," ucap Kabuto sembari menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru kepada Orochimaru.

Perlahan Orochimaru membuka map itu dan tersenyum. "Eh, boleh juga bocah Uchiha itu."

"Ada yang salah, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Dokumen ini bukanlah yang kucari. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya... Hahaha... Dia itu tipe target yang harus dihancurkan secara perlahan-lahan."

"Apa rencana ini perlu dilanjutkan?" tanya Kabuto.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Kabuto. Jika bertindak ceroboh sedikit saja, kapan saja ular akan diterkam elang..." jawab Orochimaru sarkastik.

"Saya mengerti."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Shukaku?"

"Iya. Memberi sebuah tawaran kepada kita, Kyuubi," ucap Sai. "Shukaku mengirimkan ini lewat bawahannya untuk diserahkan padamu, Ketua," lanjutnya.

Naruto menerima sebuah memo berwarna coklat dengan lambang hewan rakun yang unik.

Kini Naruto dan beberapa anggota Kyuubi tengah mengadakan pertemuan anggota Kyuubi di ruangan bawah tanah. Mereka duduk di kursi dengan meja yang cukup panjang dan luas dengan lima kursi di sebelah kanan dan kiri dan satu kursi dimasing-masing ujung meja itu.

"Hahh... aku tidak mengerti ken-ini?" kata-kata Naruto terpotong setelah melihat dan membaca isi memo itu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apakah itu berisi tantangan?" tanya Menma.

"Horee! Akhirnya kemampuan geng kita diakui! Ayo, kita kalahkan mereka dengan semangat masa muda yang membara!" seru pemuda beralis tebal bernama Rock Lee dengan semangat sambil menaikkan kaki kanan ke atas meja.

"Berisik Lee! Diamlah sedikit!" gusar Tenten.

"Gomen, Tenten. Kelepasan," ucap Lee sambil duduk kembali.

"Jadi, apa isi memo itu Naruto?"

"Mereka ingin kita berkoalisi dengan Shukaku," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari memo itu.

"Berkoalisi?"ucap serempak anggota Kyuubi.

Kiba angkat bicara. "Lho? Bukannya bagus jika Shukaku berniat berkerjasama dengan kita, iya, 'kan?"

"Tapi, sepetinya bukan hanya itu, 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dari arah tangga. Semua kepala menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu menanggapinya," ucap wanita itu perlahan mendekati Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dari belakang.

"... Ya, 'kan, Ketua?" ucapnya menggoda di telinga Naruto. Naruto merinding.

"Kenapa harus diabaikan?" tanya Kiba.

Wanita itu berdecak sambil menatap Kiba.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Na, na, Kiba-kun. Memangnya apa alasan Shukaku memberi tawaran kepada Kyuubi? Terlebih anggota Kyuubi tidak terlalu banyak dan baru saja berdiri... Ya, walau kuakui nama kita sudah cukup dikenal… dan pasti…" jeda sesaat. Lalu wanita itu menepuk kepala Naruto. "Alasan Shukaku adalah ketua kita ini."

"Guren-san, jangan seperti itu... Naruto belum memutuskannya, 'kan?" ucap Sai.

Wanita bernama Guren itu menghela nafas sembari duduk di kursinya. "Yah... whatever..." gumamnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dengan menggenggam erat memo itu di tangan kanannya.

"Lee, Sai. Kau ikut aku ke sana! Dan kalian semua tetaplah disini, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"BAIK, Ketua!" seru anggota Kyuubi kompak.

"Ayo, pergi," ucap Naruto dengan mata birunya yang berkilat tajam. Sembari melangkah pergi diikuti Lee dan Sai.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Di sebuah bangunan besar yang tampak tua.

"Di sini," ucap Sai.

"Ayo!" Naruto melangkah mendekati bangunan tua itu.

Saat itu mereka bertiga disambut empat anggota Shukaku.

"Kalian anggota Kyuubi?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

"Ya."

"Ketua kalian?"

"Aku," jawab Naruto.

"Kau? Cih, aku tidak percaya jika kau adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune itu," ucap pria berambut jabrik coklat dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar itu, Lee dan Sai mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari lengan baju panjang mereka.

Disambut gerakan waspada dari anggota Shukaku.

"Tenanglah, Lee, Sai..." kata Naruto angkat bicara.

"Maaf..." gumam Lee dan Sai.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami," ujar wanita bernama Temari itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto singkat.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan ikuti kami," lanjut Temari.

Dengan itu Naruto, Lee, dan Sai mengikuti para anggota Shukaku itu.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Konaha Hospital. At 21.00 a.m-

Di salah Satu kamar VIP.

"... Uzumaki Naruto, menarik."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-TBC-

a/n : Gimana? Gimana? Saia harap tidak mangecewakan para reader semua..T.T..TERIMAKASIH sekali lagi saia ucapkan pihak FSBN yang telah menbeta fic saia ini^^..arigatou..u.u.. dan..OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! Untuk Uchiha Yuri yang berulang tahun^^..dan Killua Zaoldyeck yang berulang tahun tgl 15 juni yang lalu...#Nyasar dulu ke fandom !#

-Killua : "Telat baka!"

-Naru : "Gomen..=.='.."

-Yuri : "Review ya.^^"...

_Review?_


End file.
